


D.va never cries

by AirSteps



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirSteps/pseuds/AirSteps
Summary: Small oneshot. Dva hides her internal trauma more at 11





	D.va never cries

D.Va never cries.  
She laughs, flicks her hair and smiles.  
She listens to the bang, bang, bang of the gunfire as she sleeps, over and over in her head. 

“it was nothing!” she chirps as a camera thrusts into her face, and she winks a trademark wink. “I play to win!”

Hana hates the quiet.  
Hana shouts in her sleep.  
Hana hears the dying voices of an entire city that she hasn't managed to protect. 

But D.Va never cries.  
You don't hear her over your own screaming adoration. You don't hear her screaming at herself every time she messes up, even a little.  
She can't afford to make mistakes like this.  
She can't afford to let anyone know when she's afraid.  
What good is a hero who cries. 

“You can't do this alone!”

She runs her hands along the battered mech. She tries not to think about the city crashing around her, about her friends calling out in pain. 

D.Va can do anything.  
She can fight a hundred armies and emerge without a scratch.  
She'll promise again to keep them all safe, her teammates, the city, every single person who's ever screamed her name. 

The blood runs down her face and the rain smudges makeup across her cheeks.  
She's OK. She's always OK. She has to be. 

D.Va never cries.  
(But Hana does.)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is really short but I uploaded an overwatch thing yay!
> 
>  
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @star-collapse


End file.
